


Pumpkin Up the Jams

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has turned the Cave into a dance hall.  Bruce is not particularly pleased.





	Pumpkin Up the Jams

When Bruce came down to the Cave that evening, there was…music blasting from the Batcomputer. A lighted disco ball hung from the Cave ceiling and Dick was down on the floor dancing. Bruce descended the steps, watching the light change colors on the floor and on Dick.

“When I said you could exercise down here, I didn’t mean this,” Bruce said, reaching Dick.

Dick grinned. “But dancing is great exercise! Really gets the blood moving.”

Bruce looked him over. “You’re still dancing.”

Dick laughed. “You didn’t tell me to stop.”

Bruce looked around the Cave. Scattered around on various flat surfaces were pumpkins of all shapes and sizes. “You decorated?”

“You’ve got to get into the spirit of Halloween, Bruce,” Dick said, dancing a little closer.

“Are you celebrating sneaking these in without my knowing about it?” Bruce asked.

Dick grinned sheepishly. “Maybe.” He grabbed Bruce’s hand. “Come on. Let’s dance.”

“Dick, I don’t dance.”

“Don’t or won’t?”

“Don’t.”

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, his hips still swaying to the beat. “I’ll bet I can make you dance with me.”

Bruce put his arms on Dick’s hips. “Try me.”

Dick grinned and tugged Bruce along to dance with him.


End file.
